Luces de Colores
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde que termino la guerra y Harry Potter no puede evitar sentirse abatido y culpable ante tal acontecimiento pero una conversación con la señora Weasley le ayudara sanar.


Disclaimer:  Los personajes que aparecen a lo largo de la historia son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers por lo tanto la historia esta hecha solo con fines recreativos.

* * *

><p><span>Luces de Colores<span>

_Hermosas luces de colores saliendo de palitos de madera cruzaban el cielo nocturno compitiendo con las estrellas, voces a los lejos sin dueño uniéndose en una espiral de infinita confusión y de pronto las hermosas luces de colores parecen tomar vida propia, personas se materializan: un borrón primero luego una sombra con forma humanoide y a la final figuras humanas vestidas de negro con un máscara de hierro por cara, expectantes, esperando ordenes nuevas de su amo, pasando el rato divirtiéndose de la forma más grotesca y cobarde que tiene el ser humano. La perversión es lo que nos hace más similares, el disfrutar como personas tan iguales y tan diferentes a ellos sufren bajo luces de colores que despiden de un palito de madera, no, de una varita, todo es más claro ahora, la belleza de las luces de colores es solo una distracción, una ilusión de la atrocidad que esconden las más hermosa son las más letales, las que recorren tu cuerpo como si cuchillos fueran, las que te dejan sin voluntad y las que arrancan de los brazos de la vida; te llevan a la inconsciencia, a la vulnerabilidad humana y finalmente a las garras de las dama de negro._

_El aire una vez puro ahora lleva el perfume de la muerte, la sangre y las lágrima; el odio crece incluso en los corazones más puros, los inocentes ya no escuchan el ulular de las lechuzas y sin embargo la esperanza se presenta como una luz al final del túnel que se hace cada vez más y más brillante. Un joven observa todo desde arriba o esa es la sensación que le da, sus ojos recorre la estancia solo una vez y detecta algo extraño: lo miran, se extraña no solo porque lo pueden ver sino por lo que lee en ellos: Rencor. La palabra resuena en su cabeza y crece hasta parecer insoportable. Rencor y dolor, vergüenza, lo culpan de algo…no sabe de qué pero lo culpan._

"_Tienes la culpa" dice alguien en su cabeza, una voz que le hace tan familiar y tan desconocida a la vez. El escenario cambia, está en lo que parece ser un bosque en el medio de un gran círculo, gente que conoce pero que no reconoce "Tienes la culpa" dice en susurro, solo distingue una intenso color rojo. "Tienes la culpa de todo" dice otra voz pero un poco más fuerte, está seguro de que conoce a está, pero no hay tiempo para pensar porque esta vez alguien grita: "¡Vergüenza ha de darte, vergüenza has de sentir!". Reconoce la voz de inmediato, la escucho cuando tenía quince años y hace poco también. Entrecerrando los ojos vislumbro mejor y los abrió de sorpresa, lágrimas amenazaron con caer de ellos. Reconocía las voces, reconocía los ojos, reconocía el cabello y todo se volvió caos._

_La oscuridad se apoderó de él, se sentía oprimido y no podía respirar, luces de colores surcaban el cielo nuevamente, todo giraban, se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y de repente un golpe seco se escucho en la penumbra y el dolor no espero: desde su cabeza hasta su espalda, apoderándose de esta ultima de manera salvaje y obligándole a abrir los ojos._

Harry Potter se encontraba viendo un calcetín sucio debajo de la cama de Ron giró su cabeza y observo el techo, había tenido otra pesadilla; estaba acostumbrado a ellas pero estas dolían más que un cruciatus, no lo dejaban en paz le susurraban lo que había hecho, lo que había pasado hace algunas semanas, revivía una, otra y otra vez la batalla final, el dolor y la culpa. Desde que vivía en la Madriguera por petición de los Weasley's (desde hace dos semanas más o menos) su mente jugaba con él, la única noche que tuvo sin pesadillas fue en Hogwarts después de que Kreacher le llevará algunos emparedados.

El 2 de mayo de 1998 cayó el causante de todas las emociones vividas durante dos años a manos de un joven que desde muy pequeño había cargado con una responsabilidad demasiado grande para sus hombros y las consecuencias que esto conllevaba. Muchos lo admiraban pero no veían mucho más allá de eso: no veían el daño en sus ojos, el cariño que le había faltado siempre y la felicidad no fue durante mucho tiempo una emoción presente en él.

Cada vez que tocaba la almohada veía el rostro de su madre Lily Evans y el de su padre James Potter; siempre había estado consciente de la falta que le hacía tener padres, le hubiera gustado que lo llevaran al colegio, que hablaran con él, que le mimaran y que lo regañaran, deseaba haber sido cómplice de su padre y que a espaldas de su madre planearan bromas que terminarían con un regaño. Quería que en Hogwarts le hubieran llegado dulces abrazos y besos de su madre y algunas ideas para hacer bromas de su padre, que escribieran lo tanto que lo extrañaron, que su padre le hubiera hablado acerca de las chicas y le aconsejara, quería presentarles a su novia y a sus amigos y tener esa unión que solamente se da con los padres. Sus ojos escocieron, no quería llorar más, no quería ver el rostro de Fred, Lupin, Tonks o Colin, no quería extrañar cada día a Hedwigs, su lechuza y no quería, cada vez que viera un calcetín recordar a Dobby.

Las lágrimas rodaban libremente por su rostro y decidió ir por un vaso de agua con la esperanza de deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y bajo tratando de hacer el ruido menos posible pero cuando llego a la cocina se sobresalto al ver a las Señora Weasley ahí, sentada en la mesa con una bata de dormir vieja y desteñida con un vaso de agua; por un momento sintió el impulso de subir corriendo la escalera pero ya lo había visto, le dedicó una sonrisa triste y como adivinando sus pensamientos le busco agua, le indico que se sentara a su lado, la mirada que le dedicó le recordó a la que Lily Evans dibujo en su rostro en el bosque prohibido aquella noche. Entonces de sus labios salieron algo que Harry no habría adivinado nunca:

-No tienes la culpa de nada querido- sus palabra sonaron con una sincera arrolladora y sus ojos reflejan lo serio que hablaba-No te puedo exigir que dejes de torturarte pero sí te puedo pedir que lo intentes, será una tarea difícil, lo sé pero quiero que lo hagas. Nada es tu culpa-reafirmo su palabra poniendo una mano sobre los hombros y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Harry lo único que logro hacer fue llorar, sus lágrimas bajaban como si fueran ríos y su garganta emitía gemido ahogados, en un impulso se aferro al cuerpo de la mujer que sentía como una madre.

Sentía que no lo merecía, simplemente, pero se sentía también bajo esos brazos protectores y maternales que no quería dejarlos nunca y lloró, lloró por todo lo que había pasado y por todo lo que había perdido, lloró porque no entendía como alguien que había perdido un hijo podía ser tan entera en esos momentos, lloró por todo lo que no había llorado nunca. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su llanto se calmo de a poco, solo quería estar así el mayor tiempo posible.

-Eres como un hijo para mí Harry-susurró con la voz algo quebrada-y como tal es mi deber regañarte cuando haces algo mal, escúchame bien- le pidió mientras lo alejaba de a poco de sí y le ordeno mirándole a los ojos- no quiero que te sigas lamentando, nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, no te atormentes más- estaba tan decidida a no dejar morir a ese muchacho de tristeza así como lo estaba con George, pudo haber perdido a un hijo pero tenía otros siete (Harry siempre había contado, desde lo conoció en el Adén 9 ¾) de los que ocuparse, más su marido y ella misma. Esa noche se levantó reflexionando sobre eso y aunque se le desgarraba el alma ya era hora de seguir adelante, estaba segura que lo menos que hubiera querido Fred era que su familia dejaran de ser ellos mismos por su causa, sería complicado, siempre habrá una silla vacía en la muy tallada mesa del comedor pero hará lo mejor posible para recuperarse y si tenía que obligar a su familia lo haría, era lo mejor para todos. La voz del joven delante de ella le sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta, su voz se escuchaba tan bajita pero determinada que supo que había cumplido exitosamente con su trabajo.

-Trataré de hacer lo mejor posible- susurro mientras tomaba el agua que había quedado olvidada- ustedes son mi familia y la considera como una madre al igual que considero al Señor Weasley como un padre- en su rostro se dibuja un sonrisa de apoco.

-Así me gusta pero será mejor que me llames Molly y llames a Arthur por su nombre, eres parte de la familia Harry y los formalismos deben ser dejados a un lado

Harry se sintió realmente agradecido y apreciado en ese momento, y pensó que aunque no haya tenido a sus padres consigo estaba agradecido de haber encontrado una familia como los Weasley's y como pensó aquella vez que cumplió trece años: tenía mucha suerte, a persa de todo. Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo y supo, desde la primera vez que piso la madriguera hace ya casi seis año, que no quería estar en otro lugar.

Sería difícil superar lo vivido en el último año, por supuesto, una guerra no es algo sencillo de superar y aun hay muchas heridas que dejaran cicatrices imborrable será una lección importante para su mundo. Lo ve como el más grande desafío al que haya sido retado nunca, pero confiaba que lo lograría.

Después de una rato más de platica el sueño se hizo presente en él, la Señora Weasley _(Molly)_ se dio cuenta de inmediato mandándole a subir escaleras arriba recalcando que quería que descansara y que esperaba no volverlo a ver levantado a esas horas de la noche. Poco le importaba que tuviera diecisiete y acabara de vencer al peor Mago Tenebroso de todos los tiempos, seguía siendo un muchacho y ella especialmente veía aun pequeño de once años, demasiado delgado para su gusto y con ropa tres tallas más grandes que él.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Sugerencias, comentarios y tomates al botón azul.


End file.
